A Night To Remember
by McHartIsTheOTP
Summary: Just a bit of fun that never happened after the last scene of Diane & Kurt in 6x16 red meat. Not that this would ever happen in the show especially with Diane but hopefully you'll enjoy it!


Characters will go out of character in this especially Diane! But I hope you will still enjoy it. Show and characters belong to Robert and Michelle King. For Eduarda. (If you're having trouble picturing the dress think of Tanya's dress in Voulez-Vous in Mamma Mia when she emerges from the house with Donna and Rosie)

•••••

Diane continued eating the venison on her plate and Kurt walked over to her when R.D left her by herself at the table.

"Nice?" Kurt asked sitting where he had been sitting when he ate his dinner.

"Surprisingly yes." Diane answered him and took a sip of her wine.

"How come you decided to.. Have a bite?" Kurt genuinely asked. Although she was his wife she still surprised him and confused him at times.

"What's the point of mounting the head of a client at your firm and throwing away the body?" Diane asked referring to his statement earlier that morning for leaving her alone with all those republican women at the spa. God she was getting to old for spa treatment.. So she thought.

"You got Gil?" Kurt asked surprised.

"No, but I have got someone you're familiar with.." Diane said nodding her head in the direction of R.D who was talking to a few other men at another table.

"R.D?" Kurt asked her this time even more surprised.

"Reece Diple." Diane said and he couldn't get over with how she could move as quick from losing one client and landing another in the space of two to three hours.

"You're amazing you know that?" Kurt complimented her and she smiled at him before finishing off the remaining slice of venison on her plate and took another sip of her wine. The two were distracted when they heard a piece of cutlery being tapped of a glass so Diane turned in her chair in the direction of where Kurt was staring.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but as you know to celebrate our first night of a great hunt we always have the newly weds preform a dance, and the winner always wins the tickets to go see the Dallas Cowboys against the Buffalo Bills," everyone started laughing except for Diane who was mortified as she listened to R.D "no I'm just kidding, the best dancers will win two tickets to go on a romantic holiday from the selection we have here, so like always the husband gets to choose what his wife wears and chooses the dance they preform, so newlyweds go get ready." R.D said and many couples got up and began moving in all directions and after a few minutes Kurt stood up

"Come on we have to get ready." Kurt said putting out his hand for her to take.

"Are you serious?" Diane could feel the colour drain from her face as he looked at her.

"Yes I am Mrs. Newlywed now come on." Kurt said gently pulling her upper arm and she resisted his pull remaining on her seat.

"We are not newlyweds Kurt it's our anniversary in a few weeks." Diane hurried the words out and he nodded his head

"But we're newlyweds here." Kurt said before taking a light grasp of her upper arm, moving his other arm across her stomach to her hip before giving her a kiss on the neck and gently pulling her up with him.

Don't you dare." Diane warned him and he innocently looked at her "Don't I dare do what? This?" Kurt pushed his hand down just above her hip causing her to buck forward against his chest.

"I hate that you know my weak spots..." Diane said and he pushed her weak spot a little bit more.

"Stop Kurt. Please?" Diane begged him quietly and he smiled.

"Now we're moving." Kurt said and the two walked out of the dining room and once they were by the stairs Diane bolted it by running as fast as she could up the stairs causing Kurt to run after her.

"I'm not dancing a tango or waltz with you in front of all those republicans!" Diane shouted at him and ran down the hall to their room and just got in her door before Kurt caught up to her.

"Diane open the door." Kurt said as she had her back against it panting anything to regain her breath. She wasn't young enough to run up three flights of stairs anymore.

"Diane?" Kurt said when he heard a thump on the other side of the door caused by her lifting and pushing her body against the door and sliding down on the floor still panting so she couldn't answer him and he got worried that something had happened to her so he started knocking on the door relentlessly.

"Diane let me in!" Kurt shouted and she sighed.

"Alright. Alright. Give me a break." Diane said not getting up but raising her arm up to pull the door handle down letting him in and she got on her knees looking at him when he rushed in the door.

"Are you alright?!" Kurt asked her catching her upper arms to gently pull her up to him and she nodded.

"Just out of breath." Diane said walking away from him.

"Well we would be done by now if you hadn't ran away from me." Kurt told her and she sighed as she sat on the end of their bed and he picked out a dress from her suitcase and showed her.

"You're wearing this."

"Ugh.." Diane said and she fell bag against the mattress.

"Come on Diane get ready." Kurt told her and she sat up looking at the dress next to her.

"I never bought or saw this dress before."

"I know I bought it yesterday." Kurt told her.

"You knew about the dance?" Diane asked him wide eyed.

"Yup."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I hate saying this and you know how much I love you..."

"Well you'll have to show me that later on again but go on?"

"I hate you right now." Diane said and he stared at her and moved towards the bed.

"You what?" Kurt asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Ku-"

Diane was cut off when Kurt jumped up on her pushing her back causing her to prop herself up on her elbows with his hands in between each side of her body and her arm and assaulted her lips with his own and she ended up fully lying in her back with him on top of her holding her thigh up moving the inside of it against the outside of his and his other hand got lost in her hair with one of her hands on his neck and the other in his hair.

"If I dance.. Will you reward me?" Diane teased not expecting a spoken answer only to hear him speak

"For the whole night..." Kurt pushed himself against her and she moaned before she continued speaking

"I need to get dressed. Get... off me." Diane didn't want to push him off her, in fact she wanted him inside her but she knew that would happen later so she pushed him and he rolled off her so she got off the bed to pick up her dress and disappeared into the bathroom emerging a few minutes later in a green dress with pink in the centre coming out in long thin streaks showing a bit of cleavage and her legs.

"I suppose you brought shoes along too?" Diane asked looking in the suitcase and when she got no answer she looked at Kurt who was staring at her.

"Kurt?" Diane called his name and he looked her over one last time before speaking.

"Ugh-huh?"

"Did you bring a pair of shoes to match the dress?" Diane asked him and he nodded.

"There in the suitcase." Kurt told her and she began looking again until she found the matching silver pair of shoes.

"I honestly didn't think you'd have a good taste in fashion or even actually know what I would wear." Diane said surprised.

"Kurt?" Diane then had to catch his attention again.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Diane asked this time being the worried one.

"You're beautiful." Kurt said and she couldn't help blushing and showing off her perfect teeth with a smile before he stood up and walked over to her placing his arms around her waist and kissed her.

I didn't even realise you were ready." Diane said noticing Kurt was wearing a formal outfit from when she left him a few minutes ago wearing his usual outfit do she could change herself.

"I changed when you were in the bathroom." Kurt explained and she nodded her head still smiling.

"Ready Mrs. Newlywed?" Kurt asked her and she nodded.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me."

"Don't worry it will be rewarded and I promise..." Kurt followed her out the door and locked it "All night." Kurt put his arm around her waist tightening his hand on her waist as they walked downstairs.

•••••

Diane and Kurt along with everyone else clapped as the couple who just preformed the Waltz walked off the floor.

"Now we have one couple left, Kurt McVeigh and his lovely wife Diane Lockhart to dance and they are great friends of mine so let's wish them luck." R.D said putting the microphone down and everyone stood back to give Diane and Kurt room to dance. When Kurt led Diane out onto the floor everyone began 'whooing' and whistling when the music started and Kurt and Diane began dancing to 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' and the two matched movement for movement.

As the song continued everyone continued cheering them on and when they got to the slow part of the song everyone suddenly went quite watching the two dominate the dance floor.

 _Now I've had the time of my life,_

 _No I've never felt this way before_

 _Never felt this way..._

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Kurt said and she smiled as they stopped moving as the slow part of the song continued.

"Yes. But I never get tired of hearing it."

Diane answered him back and as the song picked up its rhythm again Kurt bent Diane backwards and gave her a kiss making the audience 'whoo' and whistle again and the two finished dancing to the song earning a huge clap and Kurt held Diane next to him with his arm around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder with their bodies touching off each other.

"Do I still earn a reward?" Diane teased and he bent his head down and kissed her pulling her waist making her come closer if possible and she put her other hand and his cheek until they heard R.D calling their name on the microphone but didn't have a clue what he said.

"You won Kurt." A man said and Kurt looked at R.D. who was waiting for him with the other three men who Diane thought judged the dances preformed.

"Well Kurt we always said you needed the right person to win it!" R.D said shaking Kurt hand and Diane just stayed behind Kurt not uttering a word.

"Congratulations Diane." R.D said and Diane smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek in which she didn't like but started speaking to two judges when they began talking to her.

"You were fantastic!" One of the judges said to her and she smiled

"Thank you."

"I might also say you are absolutely beautiful!"

Diane started chuckling when he said his last line and she said another thank you.

"Kurt? You are one bloody dammed lucky guy you know that?" R.D said and the other two men who were judges agreed as the four men watched Diane talk with the same judge.

"That I am R.D, that I am." Kurt am said as he watched Diane and she looked at him causing their eyes to lock so she walked towards him and when she was within reach Kurt slipped his arm around her waist pulling her to him giving her a kiss and he slipped his hand a bit lower than her hip so it was resting on the outside of her thigh.

"Hun?" Diane spoke looking at him and he looked at her.

"Mmm?"

"I need your help, since there were many different places for us to go I thought on one in particular.."

"Want help?"

"I don't think I need it." Diane said before showing him two tickets for ten days in Costa Rica in three weeks time.

"Diane!" Kurt said pulling her into his chest giving her a hug.

"You always wanted to go there and I figured that we could spend the ten days in Costa Rica on the same week of our anniversary." Diane told him and he kissed her soundly.

"You know what?"

"What?" Diane asked.

"Let's go up to the room I'm going to start rewarding you right now." Kurt said and Diane nodded her head as he took her hand and led her out of the room, up the stairs to their bedroom and he walked into the room first ripping his tie off and Diane walked in the open door and turned around closing it but when she turned around to walk into the room she was forced up against the door by Kurt who had his lips on hers and one hand holding her hips down as the other held her thigh up as he pushed himself against her harder than he had earlier on causing her to moan and he moved his lips to her neck and down to her revealing cleavage before pushing one strap of her dress off her shoulder and brought his lips up to hers again leaving his hand that was holding her hips down roam along her visible cleavage until Diane jumped forward into his chest when she heard a knock on the door and she stood behind Kurt and began fixing herself up.

"R.D?" Kurt said his name only so Diane could know who it was.

"Kurt Myself and a few lads were wondering if you were coming hunting tomorrow although that's why we're here but we'll be leaving at six in the morning to get the best of the best."

R.D asked and Kurt looked back at Diane who was just looking straight at him but gave him a seductive smile.

"No, R.D. I don't want to leave Diane by herself so early in the morning especially when she's not familiar with the place yet." Kurt said looking back at R.D who just nodded his head and said goodnight and Kurt and Diane picked up where they left off.

•••••

Song: (I've Had) The Time Of My Life~ Jennifer Warnes & Bill Medley


End file.
